


echo in the well

by FreshBrains



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Claire, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, we’ve got three hours,” Claire says, kissing the top of Karen’s head. “We can either talk, or we can appreciate the quiet. Your choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	echo in the well

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW [Femslash Kink Meme 2015](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2074821#cmt2074821) prompt: Claire/Karen - sharing a bed.

“This is new,” Karen says, voice barely a murmur, her warm breath fanning across the back of Claire’s neck. They were both relieved to be snowed in at Foggy’s place rather than Matt’s neon-painted loft, and the fact that Foggy graciously offered up his bed and took the couch was something neither woman was going to pass up.

When you run around with masked vigilantes, you take what comfort you can get.

“Weird, huh?” Claire closes her eyes and yawns. “We’ve been doing…whatever it is we’ve been doing, and we’ve never actually slept together before.” She rolls onto her back so Karen can curl up with her, one leg thrown over Claire’s waist and one hand resting her on chest.

“It’s so quiet here,” Karen says, nuzzling against the sleeve of Claire tee shirt. The city is hushed under a blanket of mid-winter snow, the glow of the streetlamps softened, the narrow roads and alleys unplowed for a few scant more hours. None of them could be alone, knowing Matt was still out there, knowing he was still trying to make things happen in one of the city’s worst storms in years. “I wonder if it drives him crazy. The quiet.”

“I think a lot of stuff drives him crazy,” Claire says. They don’t need to name the subject—he’s all they think about sometimes; he’s changed both their lives irrevocably. Maybe that’s why they end up in each other’s arms more often than not. “You know what drives _me_ crazy?” She stifles another yawn, tugging Karen in closer. “Sleep deprivation. Especially when I have to get up in three hours.”

“Sorry,” Karen says softly, but Claire can feel her smiling against her arm. She draws a teasing pattern up Claire’s ribcage with her index finger, sending a pleasant shiver down Claire’s spine.

“Don’t apologize,” Claire says. She pulls the comforter further up to cover Karen’s shoulders. The heat of their bodies builds slowly, making Claire feel like she’s sinking into a warm bath after a day of running around the cold, icy city. “We never get to do this. Talk. Just _be_ together.”

“We’re usually too busy doing…that thing we do,” Karen says with a short laugh. And they do it well—it’s all about stealing moments when they can, quick kisses and fumbles through clothing, hurried showers after a long shift or a cup of coffee as the sun comes up. They don’t live the sort of lives that lend well to words, to conversation. To getting to know one another.

“Well, we’ve got three hours,” Claire says, kissing the top of Karen’s head. “We can either talk, or we can appreciate the quiet. Your choice.” She thinks about Karen’s smooth, taut body against hers, about peeling back layers of clothing along with layers of emotion, about _seeing_ Karen for the first time.

But Karen doesn’t respond. In mere moments, her breathing evens out and her body goes warm and lax against Claire’s. Claire smiles and closes her eyes, relishing in the fact that everything is absolutely still.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Simon & Garfunkel's "Sound of Silence."


End file.
